Channing Bennett
“If your lifespan was determined by the length of this battle, would you really be so anxious to fight me?” - Channing Bennett Personality Channing Bennett is a one track minded type of fellow. He's the " I have a job, I need to finish it before I can think, do, or say anyhting else." He cares deeply for his family and friends and is willing to risk and give him life for them. In the Bennett brothers trio, He's known as the more aggresive and serious brother. Abilities *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant': On par with Corey Bennett *'Enhanced Speed' *'Enhanced Strength' *'Genius-Level Intellect' *'Swordsmanship Specialist' *'Master Magic Spell Caster' *'Wind Element and Lightning Element Specialist' *'Enhanced Physical Capabilities' Spells/Techniques *'Sagitta Magica' - One of the most basic attack spells, but also very versatile. The caster creates a number of elemental magic missiles and fires them at the target. The number can vary from just one to at least one thousand and one arrows, but in the manga is usually a prime number. Channing primarily uses Light arrows that cause explosive damage, Lightning arrows that paralysis the target if they hit in addition to the damage they do, Wind arrows which usually do not inflict damage but instead bind the target and currently darkness Arrows which has the same effect has light arrows. Channing also realizes that one can use their entire body to cast Sagitta Magica, and combines this with a full-body tackle. *'Evocatio' is a spell used to summon spirits to aid the user in battle. This spell is similar to how Eastern mages utilize talismans in order to summon demons to assist them. These elemental spirits that serve the caster can be directed to attack or capture an enemy. *'Flans Exarmatio' (風花武装解除, Windflower Disarmament) is a spell that blows off, with a powerful wind, items attached to the opponent's body. Clothing and other light things are changed into flower petals. The sole purpose is to disarm an opponent of weapons, so no matter how strong the wind is, it will not blow away the opponent herself. *'Flans Saltatio Pulverea' - Causes a powerful wind to blow in the direction cast. *'Fulguratio Albicans' - A powerful blast of electricity from the caster's palm. It is very powerful against living targets, but not as effective against inanimate objects. *'Iaculatio Fulgoris' - A spell that attacks by releasing electrically charged magical javelins. Because the projectiles released are javelins and not arrows, each one of them is stronger than an arrow of thunder, and has greater physical destructive power. However, because they mimic the shape of a javelin, they are easier to dodge than its direct version "Fulguratio Albicans". *'Jovis Tempestas Fulguriens' - This is one of the most powerful long-range magic attacks. The caster combines Wind and Thunder magic and unleashes them at the enemy in a massive storm of destructive energy. *'Shundō' (Instant Movement) - A movement technique that allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow. This is used by concentrating ki or magic power into the feet to get from point A to point B in the least amount of steps. *'Koku Shundou'- A form of instant movement that allows the user to use instant movement on the air by bouncing off it. *'Cantus Bellax' - A form of physical reinforcement used by a mage in preparation for close combat. Aside from providing a long-lasting anti-physical shield, this magic also exponentially increases muscle tension, allowing greater power, speed and endurance; it also increases the flexibility of muscles and tendons to prevent the mage damaging himself from overexertion. In addition, the mage’s reflexes are enhanced by a moderate increase in the stimulation of the nervous system. *'Melodia Bellax' - A more advanced form of Cantus Bellax used to achieve extremely high agility by supplying mana to all parts of the body. *'Vis Maxima' - The spell to draw out the maximum performance of reinforcement magic such as Cantus Bellax. *'Dios Tukos' - A medium-range but powerful Lightning-element attack that is invoked in Ancient Greek , as opposed to Latin. The caster makes a downward-sweeping motion and hits the target with a massive electrical attack. *'Ensis Exsequens' - A high-level attack spell, When invoked, the caster's desired hand is wrapped with magical energy, which stabs outward in the direction of the outstretched fingertips in the rough approximate form of a blade. In terms of its effects, Ensis Exsequens causes damage by instantly converting matter from a solid (or liquid) into a gas, via a violent phase transition in order to attack its target; any living opponent caught within such an effect would thus be instantly vaporized and killed. *'Khilipl Astrape' - An extremely destructive, wide-range spell, widely considered to be among the most powerful lightning spells in existence. Because of its wide area of effect, typically the Thousand Thunderbolts is reserved for use against entire armies at once unless focused. *'Incendium Gehennae'- A Fire and Darkness-element spell which appears to create a large explosion of black flames at the target area. It traps the victim in a tornado of the black flames. *'Lightning Decoy'- Negi creates a clone of himself made out of lighting. *'Thousand Lightning Decoy Barrier' - Negi creates a thousand lighting clones to attack, block or sheild from attacks, and distract the enemy. *'Dark Magic '- is a forbidden technique created by Evangeline A.K. McDowell over a period of 10 years, in which the user absorbs offensive magic designed to harm the enemy into his own body, to the point where it fuses with their very soul. The technique feeds on the opponent's body and soul, but in return the user gains power many times that of any ordinary person. *''Actus Noctis Erebeae'' - '''This is the regular form the user of the technique takes when they want to store magical spells within themselves without canceling the previous Magia Erebea. By incanting "Supplementum", they will absorb the magic into themselves, but not merge with it, where they can release it at a later time. *Agilitas Fulminis' - the mage gains extreme agility. The mage’s movements become electrified, allowing for stunning physical attacks. Projectile attacks can be deflected by an air current magic shield. *'Sim Fabricatus Ab Incendio '- is the form that takes the magic power from "Flames of Hell" into one’s flesh and fuses it with the spirit. In doing so, the caster’s flesh gains powerful hardness and resistance to heat. *'Ή ΆΣΤΡΑΠΗ΄ ΎΠΕ΄Ρ ΟΥ΄ΡΑΝΟ΄Υ ΜΕΤΑ ΔΥΝΑ΄ΜΕΝΗ' - is the form that takes the power from "Thousand Lightning Bolts into one’s flesh and fuses it with the spirit. In doing so, the caster becomes a mass of electrically charged particles. *'Fūka Hōken - This spell uses wind element Sagitta Magica's which circle around his fist in a stream like from which in turn adds considerable power to his punch. *(Saidai) Ōka Hōken -''' This spell uses lightning element Sagitta Magica's which circle around his fist in a stream like from which in turn adds considerable power to his punch. *'Raika Hōken' - This spell uses three lightning element Sagitta Magica's which circle around his fist in a stream like from which in turn adds considerable power to his punch. *'Chiha Yabura Ikazuchi' - This spell is used by changing electrical energy around him and making a full body tackle with high destructive power. *'Kyuu Ho Chuu Ken' - A technique where Channing uses a Lightning Sagitta Magica arrow to enhance and add considerable power to his punch. While a single Light or Dark arrow can add considerable power to a punch, adding a Lightning arrow to an attack is doubly useful. *'Haou Sekkou' - This spell is used by changing electrical energy around both fist and then he attacks the opponent with a double fisted strike. *'Byakuraishō' - This is used by absorbing Fulguratio Albicans using Dextra Stagnans than releasing it using Dextra Emittam after making physical contact with the target. *'Gokuen Hozan Takutenshō -' The spell hits the target with a close-range heatwave. *'Kakuda Chouchuu' - This spell is used by using an lightning enhanced elbow strike into the targets chest while discharging lighting causing piercing and blunt damage. *'Ōkasōshō, Taikō Chōgyosei' - Uses the lightning element Sagitta Magica's through his staff instead of his fist causing piercing damage. *'Raisoku Shundō' - It is a type of Shundo that enables Channing to move faster than the speed of lightning, which is relatively 150,000,000,000 km/s. *'Raijinsou Titano-Ktonon -' By merging Khilipl Astrape into the spear form of Iaculatio Fulgoris, this spell concentrates the intense destructive power of Khilipl Astrape into a focused "spike". *'Negica Magia Erebea: Shōheki Hakaishō Shisaku Gogō -' This is done by Negi turning his hand into the one gained by Magia Erebea's beast mode, allowing Channing to break any barrier, even the barrier given to the disciples of the Lifemaker. *'Staff Lightning Halberd' - This spell allows Channing to change lightning though his staff and change it to a Halberd of lightning which has the power to break through an army of demons. *'Titano-Ktonon: Boufuu No Ransensou' - By merging Jovis Tempestas Fulguriens into the spear form of Iaculatio Fulgoris, this spell concentrates the intense destructive power of Jovis Tempestas Fulguriens into a focused "spike".